Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon
Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon (機動戦士ガンダムZZ外伝 ジオンの幻陽, Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ Gaiden: Jion no Genyou) is a manga series set in the Universal Century time-line of the Gundam meta-series. Plot The story takes place in U.C. 0088, after the end of the Gryps Conflict and before the events of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, revolving around a Neo Zeon noble named Phaeton Rahu Argis. Phaeton commands a Neo Zeon fleet, and is ordered by Axis leader Haman Karn to capture the Brigaton space colony at Side 1. There he is confronted by the leader of the colony defense forces and AEUG ace pilot Vaan Vicksen, whom he convinces to join his fleet. Phaeton, using his charisma and influence, goes on to recruit Titans remnants belonging to the Gryps 1 defense group. After further negotiation with Federal military officers and gaining numerous allies, Phaeton's political influence within Axis grows considerably. Phaeton's true goal is to become a figurehead of Neo Zeon, and to this extent even plotted the deaths of the high-ranking officials of Axis' separate factions. As a result, Phaeton is appointed to the defense of Axis as well as the mission to invade New York on Earth. Here he tests the experimental super-weapon, the Rahu System. Chapters Volume.01 *Prologue *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Out.1 Volume.02 *Out.2 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 Characters Axis *Phaeton Rahu Argis *Vaan Vicksen *Count Kaiser *Captain Banfikuzesu *Haman Karn *Mineva Lao Zabi *Mashymre Cello *Glemy Toto *Nee Gylen *Lance Gylen *Wyme Dee *Chara Soon *Rakan Dahkaran *August Guidan *Yuri Hasler AEUG *Kei Kirishima *Madchar Mucha Karaba *Captain Suparna Caliban Earth Federation Forces/Titans *Johann Wisteria *Pamil Macdamil *Major Geist Enceladus *General White *Tandem *Leah Windy Anaheim Electronics *Melanie Hue Carbine Civilians *Corner O’Connor *Leina Ashta Mechanics AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group) Mobile Weapons *MSA-005 Methuss *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *MSS-009 Gemeaux *RGM-86R GM III *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-099S Rick Dias S *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSZ-008 ZII *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Vehicles and Support Units *Argama-class (Mustache) *Columbus-class *Magellan-class *Magellan Kai-class *Public-class *Salamis Kai-class *Space Boat *Space Transport Ship Karaba Mobile Weapons *RMS-179 GM II *MSS-009 Gemeaux *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-015 Geymalk *AMX-101 Galluss-J *AMX-102 Zssa *AMX-104 R-Jarja *AMX-107 Bawoo *AMX-109 Capule *AMX-117L Gazu-L *AMX-117R Gazu-R *MP-02A Oggo *MS-14J ReGelg *RMS-106 Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *DFA-03 Dopp *Endra-class *Gallop-class *Papua class *Sadalahn-class *Musai-class Earth Federation Forces/Titans Mobile Weapons *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RGM-86R GM III Gallery ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon Top.jpg ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon Bottom.jpg Gennyoutitle.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon02.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon03.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon13.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon35.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon36.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon33332.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeon165446602.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeonkkkkkkkkk02.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story Mirage of Zeonssaaa34.jpg 09titansmirageofzeon.jpg 07mirageofzeon.jpg 33miragaofzeon.jpg 07mirageofzeon2.jpg Mirage of Zeon.jpg Editions *ISBN 978-4-04-715114-7-C0979 *ISBN 978-4-04-715113-0-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200805000019 *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon on MAHQ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/genyou.htm *MIRAGE OF ZEON ja:機動戦士ガンダムΖΖ外伝 ジオンの幻陽